First Sight
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside. I do not own anything, Digimon and related characters are owned by their respective owners


**Hotshot: **A oneshot I recently thought up of for a friend. I hope she will enjoy as well a everyone else!

* * *

**Summary: **Dynasmon finds himself wounded when he meets someone that decides to help him

**Warning:** a slash moment, though no smut, that might come in a companion one-shot though

**Paring:** Daynasmon/Crusadermon

* * *

**First Sight**

_**Forest Zone, Sunset**_

Pain was the only thing that the white knight felt at the moment as he laid on his back. His left wing had been dislocated at the joint and his wounds were oozing blood from the fight he had earlier with a rampaging digimon. How he didn't see the ambush coming was a mystery to him. He was usually ready for anything.

"What a mess you are~" a feminine but male voice cut through his thoughts. He turned his head and saw a digimon standing there, in pink armour and two yellow ribbons that were in a bow behind this new digimon. There was only one thing that came through his mind at that moment.

This new digimon was stunning in the glow of the sunset.

The pink digimon walked over and knelt beside him, being mindful of the wing.

"I'm Crusadermon, the elegant warrior of the wind." the digimon introduced himself.

"D...Dynsasmon, the passionate warrior of the Royal Knights." the knight managed to get out before coughing.

"Royal Knights hm? I remember hearing about them when I was a mere Kotemon. I never thought once in this life that I actually get to meet one!" Crusadermon said excitedly as his ribbons seem to perk upwards. Dynasmon couldn't help but chuckle weakly.

"The pleasures all mine, though I wished it was under better circumstances."

"Don't worry, I'll get you all fixed up!" With that, he grabbed the other's limp arm and pulled him up, slinging the arm over his shoulders.

"You don't have to-" Daynasmon began to say before he was cut off.

"Nonsense! You need help, and I'll be glitched to let you die out here!" That shut the dragon knight up. He allowed himself to be helped towards a house that was a mile away from where he had been laying.

Crusadermon helped him into a bed before the pink digimon started to take the dented armour off. He let out a displeased hum as he saw the full damage that was hidden beneath the armour. He grabbed some ointment and started to apply it to a gash on Dynasmon's chest, making the white warrior grit his teeth.

Before long,Dynasmon had bandages wrapped around his gashes and his wing was now put back into its place.

"Now, just lay there and rest and please, don't try to do anything that could open your wounds back up." Crusadermon told him sternly before walking out with the other's armour. Dynasmon slowly lay his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He'll enjoy the rest for now, until he knows that he's healed enough to go back to his fellow knights.

The next morning, Dynasmon was up and doing stretches, much to the other's displeasement. Crusadermon had fixed up his armour and made it shine as if it was new.

"I must go and report to my comrades." Dynasmon stated, after putting his armour back on.

"But your wounds-"

"-are fine." He fanned open his wings, doing small testing flaps.

"Will I ever see you again?"

That made him pause and turn to the other.

"If that is what you wish then yes." He watched as Crusadermon walk over, opening the lower half of his helmet before placing a chaste kiss on the seem where his mouth is. He blinked once, then twice, before parting his "lips" and let his tongue glide across the other's lips. Once they were parted, he darted his tongue in and stroke the other's tongue with his. He breaks the kiss before stepping back as Crusadermon put the lower half of his helmet back into place.

"Until next time my dear." Dynasmon bowed before fanning his wings out once more and flew up to the air and towards the server tree, his mind still on the other's soft lips.

* * *

**Hotshot: **There ya have it! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
